The traditional slot machine has a series of annular reels disposed in side by side relationship that rotate separately about a common axis. Players scores or winnings are indicated by indicia on the peripheral surfaces of the reels which may align in any of a number of different combinations following a period of rotation of the reels. Players of gaming apparatus typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of gaming apparatus available. For this purpose, slot machines of the spinning reel type have been provided with a variety of different graphics, cabinet configurations and other varied embellishments such as varying visual or sound effects and differing scoring systems for example. Modification of slot machines of this kind to enhance player enjoyment are circumscribed if the above described basic geometry of mechanical components of the apparatus is retained. The side by side reel arrangement has in the past imparted an undesirable degree of similarity to slot machines of this type notwithstanding the superficial variations of the above described kind.
It has heretofore been proposed to make a basic change in the geometry of the slot machine by replacing the side by side reels with concentric rotating disks which turn about a common axis and which face the operator of the slot machine. Annular bands of differing indicia on faces of the disks are of progressively greater diameter. A player's score is determined by alignment of particular combinations of the indicia along a payline which extends radially relative to the axis of rotation of the disks. As heretofore envisioned, slot machines of this kind have required an undesirably complex construction in order to support and drive the disks and to position the faces of the disks in a coplanar relationship.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.